Battle City 1: The Juggernaut
by Kitsune Triforce
Summary: Summary: A powerful storm from the shadow realm breaks through into the real world, destroying almost all of Domino City. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Yu Gi Oh! Battle City #1: The Juggernaut  
  
Explanation and characters:  
  
Okay, I was inspired to do this story when I read the summary of the Evil Joey episodes. This whole story is what might have happened if the Battle City Finals did not take place right after the evil Joey episodes.  
  
New Characters:  
  
Rosa  
  
Rosa is ten years old and an expert duelist. Although she did not arrive in Battle City in time to participate in the Tournament, she still plays a major role in the return of the pharaoh and the defeat of the great evil that threatens the world. She is Pegasus's adopted daughter and holds the Millennium Orb (the power of which has not been explored.yet)  
  
Blue the Baby Blue Eyes white Dragon  
  
Blue hatches from a dragon egg that Ishizu found inside a pyramid. The egg is given to Rosa for safekeeping. Blue is a spunky little dragon and is very brave; always willing to do what he can to protect his family (which consists of Rosa and the Kaibas)  
  
Yamimon  
  
A mysterious Duel Monster that just appears one day in the real world. No one (not even Ishizu) knows who he is.  
  
Note: Another thing that helped with my inspiration for this story were the Deva episodes from digimon season 3. Here we see 12 duel monster devas, each one stronger than the last and each with its own unique power.  
  
Tell me what you think. The story will be up as soon as I'm finished revising chapter one. 


	2. Chapter One: The Game

Here's a little something for all you peoples who reviewed. My first full- length YGO story. This is sort of an alternate timeline story. The battle city finals don't take place right after the evil Joey episodes in this timeline. Well, enjoy!! And yes, almost all of the characters will be in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh, though I wish I did. Rosa, Porthos, and Blue I own, but I do not own Blue's species.  
  
Chapter One: The game  
  
"I hit the ball high. It's called playing, do you want to play?" ~ Mariel of Redwall  
  
"Let's play a game," Rosa suggested after Kaiba left to prepare for the finals. They were in the middle of Battle City.  
  
"What game?" Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
"Duel Monsters, of course!" Rosa said.  
  
"Okay. I just built a new deck and I want to try it out," Mokuba replied, pulling out his cards.  
  
Rosa looked around. "We need Dueldisks. Where can we get some?"  
  
Mokuba grinned. "I know where."  
  
Uh oh, Rosa thought.  
  
*-*  
  
" Why are we stealing your brother's DuelDisks? Can't we just ask if we can borrow them?"  
  
" We are borrowing them. Just without permission."  
  
"That's still stealing," Rosa said.  
  
"He won't mind, unless we break them," Mokuba said, handing Rosa a Duel Disk.  
  
"Well, I won't break it then." *-*  
  
About thirty minutes later, the duel was well underway.  
  
"Ryu-Rann," Rosa called out, "Attack his Spirit of Flames!"  
  
Ryu-Rann shot fire out of its mouth and destroyed Mokuba's Spirit of Flames. His life points went down to 3000.  
  
"My turn, then," Mokuba drew a card. He grinned when he saw what it was. " I play the magic card dark hole! I'll lose my Wing Weaver, but your Defense monster and Ryu-Rann will be destroyed!"  
  
"Activate Trap Card! Magic Jammer! Sorry, Mokuba, but that won't work. Now it's my turn again," Rosa drew, and smiled. " I just drew my favorite card. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
A snow-white dragon with bright blue eyes appeared and let out a roar.  
  
"Blue-Eyes attack Wing Weaver!" A blast of lightning and Wing Weaver was gone. Mokuba's life points dropped to 250.  
  
Just then, real lightning lashed through the sky. Thunder rumbled, and it started to rain.  
  
"You win," Mokuba said to his friend. "We shouldn't duel in this rain."  
  
"You're right," Rosa nodded. "Besides, I have to go to my summer classes." She swung her backpack over her shoulder. She took her deck and gave the Duel Disk back to Mokuba. "See ya later!"  
  
"Bye!" Mokuba yelled as Rosa took off down the sidewalk.  
  
All over Domino, duelists were stopping duels and getting out of the rain. It didn't take long for Mokuba to find his brother.  
  
"So that's where my extra Duel Disks went," Seto said when he saw Mokuba, who was pretty wet by now.  
  
"We didn't break them," Mokuba said. "I made sure we took good care of them. Anyway, Rosa beat me again."  
  
"Speaking of Rosa, has the dragon egg hatched yet?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "No, but it's close. Rosa told me the dragon kept moving around inside the egg today,"  
  
"I wonder what dragon it is," Seto mused as he and his little brother walked home.  
  
*-*  
  
Well, what to you think? I know this was a short chapter, but the others will be loner, I promise! Please read and review!! 


	3. Chapter Two: Yami’s Disappearance!

625: Rosaaa.  
  
Rosa: *hides behind couch*  
  
625: Hey Blue? You seen Rosa?  
  
Blue: Ya, she's behind that couch. *points*  
  
Rosa: Drat.  
  
625: Rosa! You said you'd help me make sandwiches for the whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast! They're hungry, and you have to help me! *drags Rosa out of room. 625 can use his powers when he wants too*  
  
Rosa: Fine, off I go to face the doom of the kitchen. You guys have to do the disclaimer. *is dragged out of room*  
  
Seagulls: *stare at Peeko, who is eating a bag of salt and vinegar chips* MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Peeko: Gulls, Rosa and 625 are making a million billion sandwiches in the kitchen!  
  
Seagulls: *waddle as fast as they can out of the room* MINE! MINE!  
  
Random seagull # 1236: MINE! MINE! MINE! *trips, falls on face, and gets up* MINE! MINE! MINE! *exits room with other gulls*  
  
Peeko and Blue: *sweat drop*  
  
Blue: Rosa does not own yu-gi-oh, so please don't sue her, because she has no money!  
  
Peeko: What are you talking about? She has forty dolla-*Blue covers his mouth* MMFF!!  
  
Chapter Two: Yami's Disappearance!  
  
I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift. ~ The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
Yugi Moto was in his room. He had come home early because of the storm. He looked out of his window glumly, watching the rain roll down the glass.  
  
Yami decided that this was the best time to talk to Yugi.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi jumped. "Yami, don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, but what's wrong?" Yami asked.  
  
"I don't like Marik," Yugi stated.  
  
"Well, neither do I, but that's not it," Yami sighed.  
  
Yugi turned to face Yami. "I'm worried that...what if, somehow, he does get the Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
Yami blinked. "That won't happen."  
  
"But what if it does?" Yugi asked. "What will happen to you? You're in danger, Yami! That's why I'm so worried. I wish..I wish there was someway you could be safe."  
  
Yami folded his arms. "Well, I think the only way is to."  
  
Yami was cut off and Yugi heard no more.  
  
Yami?" Yugi called. "Come on, this isn't funny. What were you saying?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi was scared. Yami had never done this before. "Are you lost in your soul room?" He joked.  
  
Yami didn't answer.  
  
Yugi was really scared now. "Something bad must have happened! I'd better check his soul room!" *-*  
  
Rosa sat outside the door of the classroom. Classes were over, and she was waiting for the rain to stop. Since she was alone, she had taken the dragon egg out of her backpack and was holding it in her lap.  
  
Once again she could feel the dragon moving around inside the egg. She hoped that it would hatch soon.  
  
"I wonder what dragon you're going to be," Rosa asked as she looked at the egg. "I bet.a Blue-Eyes! Yeah! That's you, isn't it?"  
  
Rosa pulled out a small notepad and a blue pen and began to sketch a Blue- Eyes.  
  
"There!" She said as she finished. "That's you." She looked out of the window. The rain had stopped.  
  
"Time to go!" Rosa put the egg in her pack and exited the building.  
  
*-*  
  
Yugi was so upset, he was crying.  
  
He had searched every inch of Yami's soul room, running through the maze and dodging traps, for over two hours. Yami was really gone.  
  
He needed to tell someone, but who? Not Joey or Tristan. No one knew about Yami except Grandpa (he was asleep), Rosa (she would be in class), Marik (who he would most definitely NOT tell), Tea.. TEA!!! Yugi ran to the phone and hastily dialed Tea's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Tea there? This is Yugi."  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec.Tea, it's Yugi."  
  
"Hello?" Tea asked.  
  
"Tea!!" Yugi yelled. "Something terrible has happened!"  
  
"Yugi?" Tea asked. "What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying."  
  
"YAMI"S GONE!!!!" Yugi cried.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I don't know," Yugi sobbed. "I was talking to him, and.he just disappeared!"  
  
"Did you check his soul room?"  
  
"Yes! I was in there for over two hours. He's really gone!!"  
  
"Do you think Marik had anything to do with it?"  
  
"No, he wasn't near me when Yami disappeared. Besides, he told me that he could only win the puzzle by beating me in a duel. I hate to say it, but Marik's innocent."  
  
"Don't worry," Tea told Yugi, "I'm sure that Yami will come back."  
  
"I hope so," Yugi said. He hung up the phone.  
  
*-*  
  
Mokuba looked at Rosa's drawing of the Blue-Eyes. "Wow, that would be so cool if that's what dragon it is."  
  
Porthos, Rosa's beagle puppy, saw the egg, whined, and shoved his cold nose in Rosa's hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Porthos, I'll teach it not to eat dogs."  
  
Porthos sniffed the egg, and started to wag his tail.  
  
"I'll have to think of a name for him, once I find out what dragon he is," Rosa said.  
  
The egg shook again, surprising Porthos, who yelped and jumped back.  
  
"It's gonna hatch real soon!"  
  
*-*  
  
Somewhere in the Shadow Realm, past the Dark region where all shadow games took place, was the home of the Duel Monsters. Taken to the Shadow Realm by the Pharaoh, the monsters had immediately begun to build and shape their new home. Now, their home resembled Earth, forests and trees, oceans and lakes, mountains and hills, plains and meadows.  
  
The monster herds lived in every area.  
  
Spiked Seadras swam through the oceans.  
  
Dark Bats hung by their feet in caves, eating fruit.  
  
A bunch of Kuriboh played tag in some tall grass.  
  
A small, furry monster was digging a hole in the sand on one of the many beaches. However, he soon grew bored with this and began walking up the beach. His fur was a pale gray color. He had big ears, a yellow-tufted tail, three black strips on his wrists, a small ring of triangles on his neck, black zigzags on his back, and two long tufts of golden hair on his head. On the middle of his fore head was a red triangle surrounded by three smaller black triangles.  
  
"This place is big, but boring. Maybe I can find someone to play with," The monster hopped off, looking at all the other monsters.  
  
"Boring, boring, already playing with someone else.ooh!!"  
  
He stopped and looked up at a Battle Ox.  
  
"Hi! My name's Yamimon. Will you play with me?" Yamimon hopped up and down with excitement.  
  
The Battle Ox looked disdainfully down at the gray fuzz ball.  
  
Yamimon stopped bouncing and got a good look at the Battle Ox. "Wow, you're ugly!"  
  
"What!?" The Battle Ox growled.  
  
"It's not your fault," Yamimon said matter-of-factly. "Some monsters are just born ugly."  
  
"You will pay for insulting me," The Battle Ox held blade at ready and moved towards Yamimon.  
  
Yamimon squealed and took off running, the Battle Ox laughing as it ran behind him.  
  
"You shouldn't play with knives, or run with them, it's dangerous!" Yamimon screamed. *-*  
  
Yami Bakura was puzzled.  
  
A few hours ago, he had felt the power of the Millennium Puzzle as clear as day, thanks to the piece corrupted with his power. But now, he felt nothing. What was the matter?  
  
*-*  
  
Marik Ishtar stared sulkily out of the window of his hideout. It was raining again, putting a damper on all his wonderfully evil plans concerning world domination and the power of the Pharaoh. He was still smarting from his failure at controlling Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner.  
  
He pulled out his Millennium Rod. Rain or no rain, it was time to pay Yugi Moto and his Pharaoh friend another visit.  
  
*-*  
  
Peeko: And there goes chapter two, of into the realm of fanfiction.net.  
  
Blue: Please R&R!!!! 


	4. Chapter three: Blue the BlueEyes White D...

Rosa: Hi everyone! I'm back!! And I have a new muse! His name is Chibi Keanu!! *holds up tiny dragon by the tail*  
  
Chibi Keanu: Hello!  
  
Blue: You survived the kitchen I see.  
  
Peeko: *is eating a carrot* Yummy! ^-^  
  
Blue: Something very important happens in this chapter. I am born!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh.  
  
This chapter is the longest yet.  
  
How many times are we going to see a dragon hatching? ~ Harry Potter  
  
Chapter three: Blue the Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
  
The next day the sky was still overcast. Rosa could hear thunder from inside the room. She was glad her classes took place indoors.  
  
She loved her classes, even though taking them meant she missed a good deal of the Battle City tournament. Mokuba always gave her the play-by-plays and Seto had videos of every duel that took place, so she really didn't mind. There probably weren't any duels going on right now anyway, because no sane duelist would duel in a thunderstorm.  
  
"Okay, that's enough for today," the teacher said. "Remember to stay inside until your parents get you, there's a thunderstorm going on."  
  
Rosa sat in the hall, watching all the other kids get picked up. For a moment she remembered her past. She had no memory of her parents; they had died shortly after she was born. Pegasus had adopted her right away, and raised her as his daughter. On her tenth birthday, she had left home to find the thief who had stolen her daddy's Millennium Eye. When she arrived in Battle City, she had not known about the tournament. She had been set upon by bullies, and although Porthos did his best to protect her, it wasn't until the Kaiba brothers had shown up that the bullies left her alone. She befriended Mokuba almost instantly, and Seto had become a big brother to her.  
  
Rosa was startled out of her memories by a clicking noise.  
  
It was the egg.  
  
She picked up the egg. There was more clicking, and some scratching. The egg shook.  
  
Rosa stood up in shock.  
  
It was hatching.  
  
*****  
  
Yamimon was running as fast as his little legs would carry him.  
  
"Come back and play with me!" The Battle Ox yelled at him.  
  
"I don't wanna play anymore!"  
  
"Well, too bad," The Ox laughed. "I DO, and I WILL!!"  
  
"This game is bad!"  
  
"It's my favorite. Ox Smasher Blast!!"  
  
A large explosion made Yamimon fly through the air. He noticed that he and the Battle ox were in the Dark Region of the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Have a nice trip!" The Ox yelled, laughing.  
  
Yamimon flew through the air, out of the dark Shadow Realm and into the real world.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi slowly walked down the street. He had gone out to find someone willing to duel him just for fun, but when it had started to rain, all the duelists found places, dry places, to go.  
  
It had been almost a whole day, and Yami had still not come back.  
  
Yugi was very worried. He looked up at the gray sky and stopped walking. Something that looked like a warp was opening in the sky. Yugi knew what it was right away.  
  
A portal to the Shadow Realm!!  
  
*****  
  
Yamimon shot through the portal into the gray sky of Domino City, nearly crashing into a Kaiba Corp. helicopter.  
  
"HEY!! WATCH IT!!!"  
  
The helicopter made no reply and continued flying away.  
  
"Geez.." Yamimon moaned. He looked down at the city.  
  
"I hope the other Duel Monsters here aren't as rude as that one."  
  
*****  
  
Yugi continued to stare at the sky.  
  
The portal had closed, but Yugi could've sworn something had come out. Whatever it was, he couldn't see it now.  
  
Yugi sighed. For a moment, he had thought Yami was coming back, but he hadn't. He turned his attention away from the sky and resumed walking. Yami was gone.  
  
Boy, was Marik in for a surprise the next time they dueled!!  
  
*****  
  
"It's hatching!!"  
  
Rosa was holding the egg as it shook. She crossed the floor and set it down on a table.  
  
Rosa, Mokuba, and Seto watched the egg as long cracks appeared on it.  
  
Suddenly, with a bang, the egg split in two.  
  
A small dragon flopped onto the table. It had very pale blue, almost white, scales, and bright blue eyes. It flapped its wings experimentally.  
  
"I told you it was a blue-eyes," Rosa said happily.  
  
The baby dragon looked around at them all.  
  
"Hi!" It squeaked.  
  
"Oh brother," Mokuba groaned. "It talks!"  
  
"Hey! I'm no it, I'm a he!" the dragon chimed.  
  
"Hi, Blue," Rosa said picking the dragon up.  
  
"Blue?" Seto asked.  
  
"He's gotta have a name," Rosa insisted.  
  
Mokuba realized something. "Um, how big do Blue-eyes get, exactly?"  
  
"BIG!" Blue exclaimed happily.  
  
"Uh Oh," Seto said.  
  
*****  
  
Yamimon sat happily under an umbrella.  
  
He had taken it from someone walking down the crowded sidewalk. Much screaming and yelling ensued when the man saw a small, gray, talking furball grabbing his umbrella. Needless to say, the man would rather lose his umbrella than deal with whatever the heck the gray fuzzball was.  
  
Now he was sitting in a box, peeking out of the open area between the box and the umbrella, watching the city people go by.  
  
One boy in particular caught his attention. A short boy with multicolored hair trudged along the sidewalk. Yamimon's ears drooped when he saw how sad the boy was.  
  
"Maybe I can cheer him up!"  
  
He leapt out of the box and along behind the boy.  
  
The boy, of course, was Yugi. Still sad about Yami's disappearance, he was taking his time getting home.  
  
He felt like he was being followed. He spun around, and, on impulse, looked down at the sidewalk.  
  
A small, gray fuzzy critter was looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"Hi!" the fuzzball said cheerily.  
  
*****  
  
Blue had drunk about five bowls of milk.  
  
Mokuba had fixed the drink up for the dragon when Blue complained about being hungry. Since Blue was just a baby, and had no teeth yet, the milk was the only thing that he was able to "eat".  
  
Now Blue was sound asleep, his head in the milk bowl.  
  
"I sure hope he doesn't sleep as much as he eats," Rosa said, picking Blue up and wiping off his face.  
  
Blue, still asleep, mumbled something about attacking Kuribohs and mushrooms, and "more milk please".  
  
"He's even hungry when he's asleep!" Mokuba laughed. "If he eats like this all the time, he's really gonna get big fast. And then, there's the trouble of hiding him."  
  
"Well, while he's little, we'll just say he's a stuffed animal," Rosa said.  
  
*****  
  
The gray fuzzball jumped over. "You're not happy, are you?" Its purple eyes were full of curiosity.  
  
"Shh!" Yugi told the creature. He picked it up. "You're a Duel Monster from the Shadow Realm, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep!" The fuzzball chirped. "My name's Yamimon! That means dark-furred monster, 'cause my fur is gray."  
  
"I had a friend named Yami, but he disappeared yesterday," Yugi said sadly.  
  
"You can call me Yami if you want," Yamimon cocked his head, looking very much like a dog. "What's your name?"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"I like you, Yugi, you're my first friend!"  
  
Yugi smiled. He liked Yamimon too, and was glad that he had found the little guy. It had really cheered him up. "Well, Yami, do you want me to take you to my home? My house is dry and warm."  
  
"Okay," Yamimon said, nodding vigorously.  
  
"Just one thing. Don't talk around my Grandpa, or move, because he'll freak."  
  
"I got it! Not one word! I won't say anything or move a single muscle, I'll."  
  
"Starting now," Yugi said as he headed home.  
  
*****  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called as he entered the game shop.  
  
"Now remember, you've gotta be really quiet, not a sound and don't move a muscle," He whispered to Yamimon.  
  
"Oh, hello Yugi," Grandpa said, entering the room. He noticed Yamimon. "What's that you've got?"  
  
"This? It's an.uh.good luck toy Tea gave me for luck in the Finals!" Yugi headed upstairs to his room.  
  
"Kids these days," Grandpa sighed once Yugi was gone. "That's the strangest good luck charm I've ever seen!"  
  
Upstairs, Yugi sat Yamimon on the floor of his room. Yamimon squealed with delight when he saw all the toys and games in the room. He hopped over to a Rubix Cube and played with it for a while.  
  
While Yamimon was occupied, Yugi sat on his bed and examined his Millennium Puzzle, hoping to find some clues to Yami's disappearance.  
  
"What's that?" Yamimon asked, jumping onto the bed and looking at the puzzle.  
  
"My Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"Cool! What's it do?"  
  
"Nothing, now that Yami is gone," Yugi said sadly.  
  
"Awww, don't be sad, Yugi," Yamimon placed his little paws on the Millennium Puzzle. "I'm sure Yami's around."  
  
Just then Yamimon's stomach growled.  
  
"Do you have any food?" Yamimon asked. "I'm hungry."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Yugi replied as he headed downstairs to the refrigerator.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, everything was quiet, until Blue scampered through the halls, a barking Porthos at his heels.  
  
"Wake up!" Blue sang as he climbed up onto Rosa's bed. "Wake up!"  
  
Rosa glared at the baby dragon. "Blue, it's six in the morning. On Saturday."  
  
"So?" Blue bounced up and down on the bed with excitement. "We can go see Battle City!!"  
  
"I can," Rosa said, "but you can't, unless you don't move OR don't say anything."  
  
"Aw, why?"  
  
"Because most people aren't used to seeing a talking dragon," Rosa explained.  
  
"Okay," Blue flopped onto the bed and did his best to resemble a plushie. "How's this?"  
  
"Perfect," Rosa said, smiling. "Come on, Blue."  
  
*****  
  
Yamimon was finding out that pretending to be a toy was hard, especially since there were all sorts of cool sights to see in Battle City.  
  
"Stop squirming!" Yugi said, trying hard not to move his lips.  
  
"I'm hot!" Yamimon whined.  
  
"Shh!" Yugi hissed, clapping his hand over Yamimon's mouth. Yugi sighed.  
  
Yami was never this much trouble.  
  
*****  
  
Rosa: Aren't Blue and Yamimon Kawaii?  
  
Blue: You bet I am!  
  
Chibi Keanu: Hey! Do I get a business card for this job?  
  
Rosa: Read and review!! 


	5. Chapter Four: To fight or not to fight?

Rosa: Stupid computer. It's making my chapters appear as one big mass.  
  
Blue: *bounces up and down*Yay! New chapter!  
  
Rosa: The action starts to build up in this chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just in case you forgot.  
  
Chapter Four: To fight.or not to fight  
  
"Throw it away and punch him in the nose!"~ Harry Potter  
  
Marik hummed a little as he walked down the streets of Battle City.  
  
Today was the day he would finally beat Yugi and claim the Pharaoh's power for his own. He would also get Slifer the Sky Dragon back. Just a few more minutes. Then he would finally be Pharaoh.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours earlier, Yami Bakura had broken out of the hospital. He had to find Marik. Marik would tell him who he needed to duel in order to fulfill his end of the bargain they had made. Once he did that, the Millennium Puzzle would be his, and the other Millennium Items soon after. Then he would rule the world.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi had met up with his friends. As they walked, they talked about the upcoming Finals. Joey was getting all excited.  
  
"I'm gonna win the Finals!" He said. "I'm goin' to the top!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Joey turned around to see Seto, Mokuba, and Rosa standing a little ways off.  
  
Joey scowled. "Ah, what do you know, Kaiba?"  
  
Seto smirked. "More than you."  
  
Bakura showed up then. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"  
  
Yugi looked shocked that Bakura was not in the hospital. "Bakura! What are you doing here? You're hurt!"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I'm fine."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Pharaoh's friend and his band of cronies."  
  
They turned around to see.Marik.  
  
Joey blinked. "Hey! You're Namu!"  
  
"Namu?" Marik scoffed. "No. I am Marik."  
  
He turned to Yugi. "So, Yugi, we finally meet face to face."  
  
"Sorry, Marik. I'm in no mood to deal with you today."  
  
"Too bad, I'm here," Marik said with a smug grin. "Prepare to duel for your Puzzle!"  
  
Joey stepped forward. "Hey, listen, Marik. Yugi's got enough cards to be in the Finals, so just duel him then!"  
  
"I have six cards too, but I don't want to wait," Marik sneered.  
  
"And I don't want to duel," Yugi said.  
  
"Hey, Yug, I got a great idea!" Joey blurted excitedly. "Let me duel Marik!"  
  
His friends snorted with laughter.  
  
"WHAT?" Joey asked. "I can take him! I can!"  
  
"Joey, you're not even in his league!" Tristan yelled out. "I mean, Yugi just barely beat him in all those duels-no offense, Yugi."  
  
"None taken," Yugi said, flinching as Yamimon bit his hand. "Stop it," he whispered fiercely to Yamimon.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm BORED!!!" Yamimon blurted.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Did that."  
  
"What the."  
  
"The toy talked!"  
  
"That's no toy!" Blue squealed from his perch in Rosa's arms. "That's a Duel Monster!"  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Oh, he must have hatched from the egg."  
  
"What egg?"  
  
"Joey, you dork, the dragon's egg that Ishizu gave us!"  
  
Blue wiggled free and landed on the sidewalk. Yamimon tried to follow suit, but was having a hard time insuring his release until he bit Yugi again.  
  
The two Duel Monsters played together.  
  
"Monsters aren't real."  
  
"Yes, they are. There's two of them right here and."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Marik yelled. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"You're still here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"YES! I have a Puzzle to win, and a world to take over!"  
  
Just then, Yugi remembered: His Puzzle no longer worked because Yami was gone! 'I'll play a nice little trick on Marik' he thought.  
  
"Okay, then. If you want it so bad, here!" He tossed the Puzzle to Marik, who, caught completely by surprise, almost dropped it.  
  
Everyone besides Marik looked at Yugi in surprise.  
  
Yugi winked at them. 'Watch this' he mouthed.  
  
"At last," Marik breathed, beginning to gloat quite evilly. "It's mine, the Puzzle is mine.all mine!"  
  
"Oh, did I mention it's useless?" Yugi asked.  
  
Marik paused in his gloating. "Huh?"  
  
"It won't work because Yami is gone."  
  
Marik looked aghast. "What?"  
  
"Yami has been missing for two days," Now it was Yugi's turn to smirk.  
  
"Well, this thing is useless, then!" Marik yelled, chucking the Millennium Puzzle away. The Puzzle smacked Joey in the forehead, and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"JOEY!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Marik glared at Yugi. "Ha, ha. Funny, Yugi. Funny."  
  
Yugi and the others were laughing. Seto was amused greatly by what had happened to Joey.  
  
"I turned your friends into mindslaves once, and I can do it again! I can keep doing it until I get what I want!" Marik snarled.  
  
Yugi stopped laughing. He was no longer smiling. He looked scared.  
  
Marik whirled on Seto. "And you," he sneered. "What makes you think I won't turn your brother and his friend into mindslaves? I can do it, you know."  
  
Seto moved in front of Rosa and Mokuba.  
  
"I won't let you," He declared.  
  
"Who's going to stop me?" Marik asked with an evil smile.  
  
"You'll have to get through me first to get to them!" Seto said angrily.  
  
It looked like an all-out war was about to start. Yugi and his friends were tense, and Seto looked like he was thinking about punching Marik. In all the commotion, no one noticed the sky.  
  
*****  
  
Rosa: And that ends chapter four. A cliffhanger, I know. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story so far! Please continue to r&r! 


	6. Chapter Five: Juggernaut!

Rosa: Yay! This is an action chapter! *bounces around*  
  
Blue: Somebody's had too much sugar.  
  
Rosa: I don't get sugar high! The only thing with sugar in it that makes me hyper is Mountain Dew. The sugar doesn't wear off, and I'm bouncy and incoherent the rest of the day! But I'm not allowed to have caffeine-loaded pop.  
  
Peeko: *is in refrigerator* Then how do you explain this? *holds up Dr. Pepper, Vanilla Coke and Vanilla Pepsi bottles*  
  
Rosa: Erm. *stuffs carrot into Peeko's mouth*  
  
Peeko: MMF!  
  
Rosa: I have a special guest to do the disclaimer for this chapter. Squirt, go ahead.  
  
Squirt: Rosa doesn't own Yu Gi Oh, so don't sue her, dude, okay?  
  
Chapter Five: Juggernaut!!  
  
The sky's being ripped apart.~ Digimon  
  
The fight was put on hold, however. Blue, Yamimon, and Porthos were standing still, looking up at the sky. The sky was red from the sunset.  
  
Rosa saw one first. "Look!"  
  
A bright streak of light shot through the sky, disappearing over the ocean.  
  
"There's more of them," Yugi said.  
  
Sure enough, several streaks of light filled the sky now.  
  
"What's going on? What are they?" Mokuba asked, moving closer to his brother.  
  
"Meteors?" Seto guessed.  
  
Rosa heard seagull cries. Looking up, she saw panicked seagulls winging their way over the ocean, dodging the fiery lights. Something had scared them.  
  
Blue was hunkered down, his belly pressed to the ground. "Something's wrong," he whispered fearfully.  
  
The sky was blood red now. Lightning flashed. The sky seemed to collapse upward. A vortex swirled up into the sky, lightning flashing out of it. The lightning hit several buildings and toppled them.  
  
"RUN! RUN!" Yugi screamed, grabbing Blue under one arm and Yamimon under the other. Joey woke up, took one look at the sky and ran off with the others.  
  
Yugi ran at the head of the group, looking for someplace to use as a shelter. Spotting an empty building, he made his way forward. "In here!"  
  
The others ran inside.  
  
Yugi set Blue and Yamimon down, then leaned against the wall, panting.  
  
"This." He gasped, "Is no ordinary storm!"  
  
Mokuba was scared. His brother tried to calm him down, but every time thunder was heard, he jumped and cried out. He hugged his big brother tightly, shaking.  
  
"It's alright, Mokuba," Seto said. "You're okay."  
  
Seto glanced warily at Marik when he said this.  
  
They all stood away from Marik. It was very clear that they did not trust him one bit.  
  
Marik sat with his eyes closed and his arms folded. He didn't like the others staring at him.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Marik opened his eyes in surprise and saw Blue and Yamimon staring at him.  
  
"I'm Blue! I'm a day old!"  
  
"And I'm Yamimon, but you can call me Yami. Yugi does."  
  
Marik didn't know what to say. He was unused to being addressed to as a friend.  
  
Blue and Yamimon ran over to the others, where they promptly engaged in a playful wrestling match.  
  
Marik couldn't help but smile at Blue's cries of "Eee! Eee!" as he and Yamimon rolled across the floor.  
  
The play fight stopped when Blue sneezed, sending white sparks showering onto Yamimon.  
  
Another loud thunderclap sounded.  
  
"That lightning," Yugi's Grandpa spoke up, "Keeps hitting closer."  
  
"We can't stay here," Yugi said. "But where can we go?"  
  
"No place is safe from a Shadow Storm," Marik said darkly.  
  
"What?" Seto asked.  
  
"What's a Shadow Storm?" Joey asked, scratching his head.  
  
Marik opened his eyes and looked at them. "A Shadow Storm is a powerful storm that originates in the Shadow Realm and can sometimes break through and occur in the real world."  
  
"How do you know about it?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I was taught many things concerning the Shadow Realm. There are three types of Shadow Storm. Type one is called Tun, and that is no powerful than a normal thunderstorm. Type two is called Vibra, and it is as dangerous as an F5 tornado. The third type is the worst-the juggernaut," He glanced out of the window. "The storm right now is a type three. Shadow Storms have a sentience of their own, and that is why they are so dangerous."  
  
"The storms are intelligent?" Duke asked, surprised.  
  
Marik nodded. "In a way, yes."  
  
"So that's why the lightning seems to know where it's going," Yugi mused.  
  
Just then, a loud thunderclap sounded, right above them. The lights flickered and went out.  
  
The building shook.  
  
Yugi suddenly realized what had happened.  
  
"The lightning struck the building!" He gasped. "It's collapsing!"  
  
*****  
  
Rosa: That's it for now! Please r&r!! 


	7. Chapter Six: Caught in a Collapse

Blue: yay new chapter new chapter!  
  
Rosa: sorry for going so long without updating. Been very busy! Any who, I don't own Yu gi oh. On with the story!  
  
Chapter Six: Caught in a Collapse!!  
  
The cave is collapsing! This is no cave. ~ A New Hope  
  
"Quick! Down here!" Duke pulled open a door that led to a tunnel downstairs.  
  
"One at a time!" Yugi called, as they all crowded towards the door.  
  
Pieces of the ceiling started to fall.  
  
Marik snatched Blue and Yamimon safely out of harm's way. It was just in time, too, for a large slab of concrete slammed down on the spot where they had just been.  
  
Blue cried, squirmed free of Marik's arms, and ran to Rosa, who hugged him. Yamimon jumped up onto Yugi's shoulders.  
  
Soon everyone was safely downstairs. Everyone, that is, except.  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba was running towards the door as fast as he could. A large slab of concrete fell and slammed down hard onto his left arm. Mokuba cried out in pain and fell down, cradling his arm.  
  
Yugi dashed out of the doorway, Yamimon hopping onto Marik's shoulders. Yugi dodged falling slabs as he helped Mokuba make it to the safety of the doorway.  
  
Seto quickly made his way over to them.  
  
"Yugi!" He said. "You idiot!"  
  
Yugi blinked in surprise.  
  
"Thanks," Seto finished. He turned to his brother. Mokuba was crying a little and cradling his left arm.  
  
"Mokuba, are you okay?" Seto asked.  
  
"No," Mokuba replied in a small voice. "I think.I think my arm is broken."  
  
Seto picked his brother up in hi arms. "Let's go down in the tunnel with the others, where it's safe. Then I'll look at your arm, okay?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Okay, Seto"  
  
Yugi jumped back as slabs of concrete slammed down, blocking their exit. Only a small space was left, and it wasn't big enough to get through.  
  
"It looks like we're trapped," Yugi said as he joined the others.  
  
"Yugi!" Yamimon stomped over to Yugi and frowned.  
  
"It's all right, Yamimon, you're okay now," Yugi said, scratching Yamimon behind his ears.  
  
"But he's not," Yamimon said, pointing his little paw at Mokuba.  
  
Seto pulled Mokuba's left sleeve up slowly.  
  
Mokuba winced. "That hurts, Seto."  
  
Seto studied his brother's arm. "It is broken."  
  
He looked up. "Does anyone here know how to take care of a broken arm?"  
  
Grandpa stepped over them. "I know how."  
  
Seto looked surprised. "You do?"  
  
"You learn a lot of useful things on archeological digs," He said as he gently lifted Mokuba's arm. "Now, let's see."  
  
*-*  
  
Hours later, a few of the group of friends had fallen asleep. Mokuba leaned against his brother, sound asleep.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa had done a wonderful job with the splint and sling for Mokuba's arm. Mokuba had said his arm didn't hurt anymore once the splint was on.  
  
"It's only temporary," Grandpa said. "Once we get out of here, a doctor will need to look at that."  
  
Yamimon was watching Yugi duel Joey. The score was 1500 to 1000, Yugi's favor.  
  
"What's that? Is it a game? Can I play?" Yamimon glanced at the cards.  
  
"Sure." Yugi laughed at the idea of a duel monster playing Duel Monsters.  
  
*-*  
  
Meanwhile, at the South Castle in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Everything is in place," a low voice was saying. "The barrier between the worlds is so weak now that even a Kuriboh could break through it."  
  
"I am ready to go," another voice replied. "When shall I leave, Master?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, Master," the second speaker stepped into the light, revealing a tan- colored tiger with wings, wearing armor. He smiled, showing sharp white teeth.  
  
"The humans don't stand a chance," He hissed.  
  
*-*  
  
Elsewhere in the Shadow Realm.  
  
A Thunder Prairie was examining the weak spot in the word barrier. He was a small Duel Monster, with light brown feathers. He rubbed his beak with one wing. Moving closer, poked the spot. His wing went right through.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
After a while, he decided to go through the portal. He was born after the Duel Monsters had arrived in the Shadow Realm-he'd never known Earth.  
  
'What could happen?' was his thought as he flew through the barrier.  
  
*-*  
  
Things didn't look any better in the morning.  
  
At least, they thought it was morning. It was hard to tell from what little light was in the tunnel, and nobody had a watch.  
  
Mokuba had woken up feeling sick. Seto suspected that he had a fever-his head was very hot, and he said his throat hurt.  
  
Yugi turned to face the others. "We have to find a way out of here today."  
  
*-*  
  
Rosa: Well, that's chapter six. R&R!! 


	8. Chapter Seven: A Way Out!

Rosa: Long time no update. Sorry for the wait. This is chapter seven. There's about five chapters left, plus a sneak peek at the next installment of the Battle City Trilogy. Disney's Dinosaur inspired some parts of this chapter. (which I don't own by the way. The movie, I mean)here's chapter seven!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Gi Oh *cries*  
  
Chapter seven: A Way Out!  
  
A way out! Now's our chance! Come on, everybody! ~ Pokémon  
  
*-*  
  
"Yeah, Yug, you're right. But what do we do to get out of here?'  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, Joey."  
  
Marik spoke up. "We could follow the tunnel. It has to come out somewhere."  
  
"Good idea, Marik. I mean, it can't get any worse, can it?" Joey replied.  
  
"Don't say that," Rosa said.  
  
"Why not?" Joey asked, puzzled.  
  
" Because whenever someone says that, it usually does get worse," Rosa said.  
  
*-*  
  
They made slow progress through the tunnel. Seto was moving slower than he usually did because he was carrying his sick little brother.  
  
Porthos was trotting alongside Rosa. Yamimon and Blue were riding on his back. Porthos didn't seem to mind, though. His tail never stopped wagging.  
  
Joey was playing a game with Mokuba, trying to cheer him up. Mokuba was tired and depressed. (you've all been sick, so you know what I mean) It was also a good way to pass the time.  
  
"Let's do it again. I spy with my little eye." Joey began.  
  
"A piece of concrete, a wall, and some dust," Mokuba mumbled.  
  
Joey was amazed. "You got it again! You are good."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "That's all there is to see down here, Dog-boy."  
  
"Dog-boy? DOG-BOY!? Why I oughta."  
  
Marik blinked and turned to Yugi. "Yugi, are they always like this?"  
  
"Yup," Yugi nodded. "Every single day."  
  
"How do you deal with it?"  
  
"Like this," Yugi turned to face Seto and Joey.  
  
"Guys, stop it!"  
  
"Kaiba started it," Joey insisted.  
  
"I don't care who started it," Yugi replied. "I just finished it!"  
  
"But he called me a dog!"  
  
"Drop it, Joey."  
  
"Listen to Yugi, Doggy."  
  
"DOGGY!?"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Marik and the others watched as the argument erupted again, Joey and Seto arguing earnestly with Yugi desperately trying to be the peacemaker.  
  
Téa sighed and shook her head. "We'll never get out of here at this rate."  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" Duke asked.  
  
"Nah," Rosa said, shaking her head, grinning. "I kinda want to see how this turns out."  
  
And so the fight continued.  
  
*-*  
  
"Get out of my way, you stinking Kuriboh!"  
  
Several frightened Kuriboh scurried, scrambled, and fled out of the way of the Tiger.  
  
"Why do we even have Kuriboh here? They're like those annoying Bubonic Vermin. They show up everywhere, especially where they're not wanted. My Master should check into this pest problem," He murmured, as he entered his Master's chamber.  
  
"What was that?" The voice of his hidden Master asked him.  
  
"I was simply thinking that we must have those vile Kuriboh pests evicted from the castle, my Master."  
  
"I shall look into it. Kuriboh are far too weak to be worthy of dwelling inside the castle. Have you prepared for your departure, Tora Warrior?"  
  
Tora Warrior bowed. "Yes, I have."  
  
"Good. See to it that no human survives. Make their world suitable for your brother, the Shadow Dragon."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Go."  
  
Tora Warrior bowed and exited the room.  
  
*-*  
  
"Well, look at that. A dead-end. This day just keeps getting better and better."  
  
Further exploration of the tunnel was halted by a large pile of debris that blocked the path forward.  
  
Mokuba tightened his grip around his brother. "Are we trapped, Seto?"  
  
"We'll get out," Seto said, although he wasn't sure if they would.  
  
"We've got to move all of this rubble somehow," Yugi stated. "But there's a lot of it."  
  
Porthos whined, walked over to the rubble, and started digging.  
  
"Porthos's got the right idea," Yugi said. "We'll all dig our way out!"  
  
Yamimon and Blue climbed up onto the pile and started tossing rocks off the top.  
  
Soon everyone began to toss rubble out off their way. With some thought, even Marik and Seto came over and helped.  
  
Soon they had removed so much rubble, the pile could stay up no longer. It collapsed sending dust flying. The dust cleared, and stairs going up and out of the tunnel were revealed. Light filtered in through the remaining dust.  
  
"A way out!" Yugi exclaimed. "Come on!"  
  
The group climbed the stairs quickly, eager to be free of the gloom of the tunnel.  
  
The sight that met them as they emerged was far worse than being trapped in the tunnel had been. Much worse.  
  
*-*  
  
The Thunder Prairie emerged into the Real World. He met the exact same sight that Yugi and the others had. His mouth opened in a silent gasp. What had happened to this place?  
  
*-*  
  
Tora Warrior walked towards the portal, shooting glares at all the smaller and weaker Duel Monsters along the way. A Baby Dragon squeaked at him. One growl from Tora Warrior sent the young dragon racing away.  
  
The tiger flapped his wings, and without a backwards glance, flew through the portal.  
  
*-*  
  
That's it! R&R!! 


	9. Chapter Eight: Domino Museum Again

Rosa: Time for Chapter Eight!  
  
Blue: Rosa does not own Yu Gi Oh. And the "Mummy Returns" is not hers either.  
  
Chapter Eight: Domino Museum Again  
  
You really want to sit in a museum all night? ~ Shaman King  
  
*-*  
  
A lot of the buildings in Domino had been hit by the worst of the Juggernaut. Rubble from various buildings was all around; it looked like a really bad earthquake had hit. The hospital, the museum, the station, and Kaiba Corp. were a few of the buildings that were still standing and appeared undamaged.  
  
After a few minutes of everyone glancing around the city in shock, Seto immediately took charge of the situation.  
  
"First stop, Hospital."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Let's go."  
  
*-*  
  
The hospital was full of people who had been hurt in the storm. However, a lot of people had taken shelter once they had seen what the lightning could do, so the hospital was not quite as full as it could have been.  
  
"Excuse me," Seto said to a passing doctor.  
  
"What's the problem, sir?" the doctor politely asked.  
  
"My little brother's arm is broken, and he's got a high fever."  
  
"Right this way, please," the doctor turned, then noticed Yugi and the others. "And.you are who?"  
  
"They're with me," Seto explained.  
  
The doctor led the group of friends to a small room. Once they were inside, he shut the door and Seto sat Mokuba onto the table.  
  
"Okay, let's see." The doctor held up Mokuba's arm, then began to take off the splint.  
  
"I'm going to take some x-rays," The doctor said.  
  
Seto picked Mokuba up, careful of his arm, and followed the doctor to the x- ray room.  
  
When they came back, the doctor gave Mokuba a shot to numb his arm.  
  
Mokuba did not like the shot. His arm hurt enough already-it felt like it was on fire. He squeezed his brother's hand tightly and winced when the doctor gave it to him.  
  
Next, the doctor put Mokuba's now numb arm into a special device that lined his bones back up the way they belonged.  
  
The doctor started wrapping bits of wet plaster around Mokuba's arm. Once it had dried, Mokuba had a cast on his arm.  
  
The doctor x-rayed Mokuba's arm one more time, then led Seto and the others back to the full waiting room.  
  
"He'll need that cast for about eight weeks. Every week he'll need to come back here for x-rays, so we can make sure it's healing properly," The doctor informed Seto. "And as for his fever, it should go away in a day or two. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and drinks plenty of fluids."  
  
"Thank you," Seto said as the doctor left them to deal with other patients. He turned towards the others. "Now what?"  
  
"I think we should go to the museum," Rosa said, holding a squirming Blue. "She knows a lot about the Shadow Realm stuff, like Marik. She can help us."  
  
"Good idea," The others agreed.  
  
Marik kept his face blank. So, after all the evil things he had done, he was going to face his sister. Great. Just great.  
  
*-*  
  
Ishizu was waiting inside the museum for the friends.  
  
"I was expecting you," She said, nodding at them.  
  
"Good old Millennium Necklace. Never fails," Rosa said with a smile.  
  
"What do you want?" Ishizu asked, although the others knew that she already knew.  
  
"We need a place to stay," Yugi said, wincing as Yamimon climbed on top of his head, pulling his hair. "Can we stay here for a few days?"  
  
"Of course you can. We are safe from the Juggernaut here. The storm will not touch this place because it is protected by my Millennium Necklace."  
  
"That's a good thing, right?" Blue asked.  
  
Ishizu turned towards the small blue dragon clinging to Rosa's shoulder.  
  
"You must be the one who hatched from the Dragon's Egg," She stated.  
  
"Yup! My name's Blue, nice to meet you!"  
  
Hand shook claw as the introduction concluded.  
  
"Wow! Look at this!"  
  
Yamimon was looking at a statue of Anubis.  
  
"An-u-bis," Yamimon said, reading the sign next to the statue. He looked down at Yugi. "Is Anubis the name of this doggy?"  
  
"Yep, Anubis is his name," Yugi said.  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Ishizu.  
  
"Where will we stay?" He asked, yawning.  
  
Ishizu turned. "Follow me."  
  
The friends looked around at all the Egyptian relics as they followed Ishizu.  
  
Joey walked over to the Anubis statue. "Hey, I saw a movie with a whole army of these guys in it. And the good guys had to cut off their heads to kill them."  
  
Joey poked the statue's nose. Anubis's eyes seemed to glare at Joey. Suddenly, the statue tumbled onto Joey and pinned him on the ground.  
  
"Hey! Ouch!"  
  
Yugi sighed in exasperation. "You don't touch museum statues, Joey."  
  
Yamimon giggled from his perch on Yugi's head. "Joey made Anubis mad!"  
  
"Help me, please!" Joey called.  
  
*-*  
  
After Yugi had freed Joey from the statue, and Ishizu had given him a stern lecture about touching things with signs that said "DO NOT TOUCH" in plain view beside them, the friends were led to a small room. Makeshift beds were laid here and there, complete with blankets and pillows. Seto immediately settled a dozing Mokuba onto one of the beds.  
  
Yugi looked around. "Well, this is nice."  
  
Ishizu nodded. "It isn't much, but it should do. As soon as I saw the future of you coming here I made sure there would be places for you to sleep."  
  
Ishizu turned to face Marik.  
  
Marik had been sulking in a corner. When he saw Ishizu looking at him, he began to fidget nervously.  
  
"Hello, brother," Ishizu said.  
  
Marik flinched. "Hello, sister."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"I'm lost," Joey said.  
  
"You're always lost," Seto muttered.  
  
"What's going on?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Ishizu is Marik's big sister," Rosa explained.  
  
"How come you know that and we don't?" Joey asked.  
  
"Because she told me, that's why," Rosa replied smugly.  
  
"I'm always the last one to find out!" Joey whined as Yugi shoved him out of the room so Marik and Ishizu could talk alone.  
  
*-*  
  
Rosa was making up one of her stories to keep everyone entertained.  
  
Marik and Ishizu weren't there; they had left to talk by themselves.  
  
Seto was holding Mokuba. He listened with interest to the story Rosa was telling. She had a talent for making exciting stories up off the top of her head  
  
"And then, just as Kuri and Chibi Keanu were leaving, the dragon woke up. He was very angry when he saw the two thieves running up the stairs."  
  
Mokuba moaned and turned over in his sleep. Seto looked at him, and idea forming in his mind. He needed to get Mokuba a get-well present.  
  
*-*  
  
Well, that's it! Wait until you see what Seto gets Mokuba!  
  
R&R!!! 


	10. Chapter Nine: What to Do?

Yay! Only three chapters left after this one!! Sorry for not updating for so long. School, ya know. Not much time to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *Runs off to make some phone calls to change that little fact*  
  
*-*  
  
Chapter Nine: What to Do?  
  
What'll we do? What'll we do?! ~ The Lion King  
  
*-*  
  
An hour had passed since friends' arrival at the museum. Seto had gone off somewhere, leaving Mokuba in the care of the others.  
  
Mokuba woke up. When he didn't see Seto, he looked at the others, confused.  
  
"Yugi?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Where's my big brother?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "He said he needed to go get something. How are you feeling, Mokuba?"  
  
"Sick. My throat hurts and my arm hurts," Mokuba replied, coughing.  
  
"Go back to sleep, then. Your brother will be here when you wake up," Yugi said.  
  
Mokuba nodded. Within five minutes, Mokuba was sound asleep again.  
  
Marik and Ishizu entered the room. Rosa waved a sandwich cheerily at them.  
  
"Hey, guys! Want a sandwich? The peanut butter and jelly ones are really good."  
  
Ishizu smiled and shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
"I'll take one," Marik said, reaching for the sandwich Rosa handed out to him. "Thanks."  
  
Seto entered the room then, carrying a box.  
  
"Mokuba was awake a little while ago, Kaiba," Yugi said, eyeing the box curiously. "He asked where you were, then he said his throat and arm hurt. What's in the box?"  
  
"A get well present for Mokuba," Seto explained, sitting the box down next to Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba stirred and woke up. "Huh? What's that, Seto?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Open it and see. It's for you."  
  
Mokuba carefully opened the box. He was immediately tackled by a small grey and white fuzzball that was wagging its tail furiously.  
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up. "A puppy! Seto, you got me a puppy! Thank you!" Mokuba gave his big brother a one armed hug.  
  
The puppy, a male husky, was jumping around, trying to lick Mokuba's face. Porthos watched the new dog curiously.  
  
"I'm naming him Houdini," Mokuba said, smiling. "Houdin for short."  
  
****  
  
"So what are we gonna do?"  
  
The question hung heavily in the air. The truth was, they didn't know what to do. They couldn't just go back out into the city - Marik had told them the Juggernaut could flare up again at anytime.  
  
"We have to stay safe," Rosa said.  
  
"We can't stay here," Joey replied. "But I don't know if all our homes are still around-much of the city has been destroyed."  
  
"Not to mention the Battle City Tournament rudely interrupted," Seto said.  
  
"Something must be going on in the Shadow Realm. Shadow Storms cannot break through into the real world unless something in the Shadow Realm makes them," Ishizu said thoughtfully. She sounded worried.  
  
"Maybe it was a big old mean Duel Monster bully!" Yamimon said from his perch on Yugi's head.  
  
"That's likely," Marik said thoughtfully.  
  
Bakura, who up until now had been Mr., Quiet and Invisible, spoke up. "If a Duel Monster is what caused it, how are we going to fix that?"  
  
All of this discussion was making Yugi's head spin. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know..."  
  
Seto sighed. "Join the club, Yugi."  
  
****  
  
The Thunder Prairie flew around the rubble of Domino City.  
  
He was dead tired. He hadn't slept at all for almost two days. He looked around and up when he noticed the tall Kaiba Corp. tower.  
  
'That'll do' he thought, flying up to the very top. With a sigh of content, he put his wing by his sides and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep, and because of this, he didn't see the other Duel Monster's arrival.  
  
****  
  
Tora Warrior had arrived in the real world at last.  
  
He stretched his legs and wings, and then he walked over to the edge of the tower and looked down on the city.  
  
"My, how cluttered the human world is," he mused. He glanced off to his right and noticed the Thunder Prairie sleeping on the roof.  
  
'How did he get here?' he wondered. No matter. The little Thunder Prairie would not bother him, he was too weak and sound asleep anyway.  
  
Tora Warrior laid down himself, waiting for sunset.  
  
****  
  
The sun was at its highest point in the sky, even though it could not be seen through the thick have that still covered Domino City.  
  
The inside of the Museum was cheerful, however. Even though they still couldn't decide what they were going to do, Yugi and the others were managing to keep a positive outlook on things. They were taking a break from wracking their brains for a solution.  
  
Mokuba still had a pretty high fever, so he was lying down on his bed, Houdin resting next to him. Every now and then Mokuba would raise his hand and pet Houdin, but he could only keep it up for a few minutes before he had to lower his hand again.  
  
Blue had peanut butter covering his glossy wings. Yamimon tried to help wipe it off, but only succeeded in making the mess bigger.  
  
Joey and Rosa were dueling. The duel bounced back and forth for a while, but Rosa eventually won, much to Joey's frustration.  
  
"AGHH!! Rosa, how'd you do that?! That Red-Eyes/Scapegoat combo is something I would do. How did you come up with that?"  
  
Rosa shrugged. "I won the RRR tournament three years in a row."  
  
Mokuba had drifted to sleep again, so Houdin and Porthos went over to help Blue and Yamimon with the chaos they were creating.  
  
Only Bakura sat alone.  
  
In reality, he was Yami Bakura. But the others didn't need to know that. So the Shadow Storm had delayed his plans. Big deal. He had never gotten to talk to Marik, but Marik seemed to have switched to the good side.  
  
Oh well. He would rule the world anyway.  
  
****  
  
Wow. That was some major typing on my part. Please Read and Review! 


	11. Chapter Ten: Yugi and Seto's Decision

Here it is! Chapter ten! Two chapters left!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't on Yu-Gi-Oh. But you should know that.  
  
Chapter Ten: Yugi and Seto's Decision  
  
"Okay, I've decided. You can't have either of them!" Stitch the Movie  
  
Tora Warrior stood up, pacing back and forth on the roof of the Kaiba Corp. Tower. Every now and then he would stop pacing and stare at the sky, his tail twitching impatiently.  
  
"I wish the sun would hurry up and set already," he growled. "Once it sets, I can start my mission, bringing about the total destruction of the humans!"  
  
He smirked. 'My Master won't need the others for this job. I can do it alone.'

Thunder Prairie watched Tora Warrior from behind a pillar. He had woken up a few minutes ago and he had heard every word Tora Warrior had said.  
  
'I gotta warn the humans!' He thought. He quietly edged away to the edge of the tower and flew away.  
  
Tora Warrior continued to watch the sky.

Thunder Prairie flapped frantically around the city. He had to find the humans...he had to warn them...  
  
He spotted a large building that still stood. A banner on the front of the building had a picture of a pyramid on it.  
  
Thunder Prairie couldn't read human writing, but something told him that he should go in this building. He flew fast towards a window. He didn't realize that it was closed until it was too late.  
  
A loud crashing and splintering of glass startled everyone in the room.  
  
Mokuba jerked awake at the noise. He was lying under the window and Seto quickly shielded his little brother from the glass.  
  
Something heavy clonked onto Seto, then fell off.  
  
Seto leaned away from Mokuba, shaking glass off of himself. "Mokuba, are you okay?"  
  
"What happened, Seto? What crashed?" Mokuba held Houdin tightly, nervously looking around Seto, his eyes wide.  
  
A small, light brown ball of feathers was sprawled out on the floor. It was dazed and bleeding from a long, deep cut on its right wing. It was gasping and after a few seconds, the friends realized that it was talking.  
  
"Humans...gotta warn...danger...sunset...humans are...trouble..." Its eyes closed and its body went limp.  
  
Yugi looked at the creature. "It's hurt," He said sympathetically. "We should help it."  
  
Ishizu knelt next to the creature and gently lifted its wing, studying the cut. "This looks pretty bad. Luckily I have a first aid kit."  
  
Ishizu left to retrieve the kit.Thunder Prairie felt a cool, damp cloth dabbing at his head, easing the throbbing pains that lanced through it. A crash...he remembered crashing through the window, and then feeling a pain in his head and wing. And, after that, everything went black.  
  
His eyes flickered open as he remembered the urgency of his mission. "Humans! There's a danger for the humans! Where are the..."  
  
He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his head and wing made him fall back down. He noticed that his right wing was bandaged tightly. "Oohh...my head..."  
  
"Don't move," a voice said. It was a strange voice. "You had a nasty fall."  
  
Thunder Prairie looked up at the speaker, a fifteen-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba. What's your name?"  
  
"I don't have one," Thunder Prairie replied. "I'm orphaned. I'm a Thunder Prairie. Are you a human?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You humans are all in danger! There's a plot...I heard this...this tiger duel monster say he's gonna destroy all the humans. He said he was gonna do it at sunset..."  
  
Seto blinked. "Where is this tiger monster?"  
  
"On top of this really, really tall building-tower thing in the middle of the city."  
  
"That's Kaiba Corp.!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"I don't what the tiger has planned to do, but there's only a few hours left until he does it," Thunder Prairie said, nursing his still aching head. "And I may not be in top shape after my window encounter, but I'll do what I can to help."  
  
Seto and Mokuba couldn't help but admire the little creature's courage.With Thunder Prairie's warning, the gang had to decide how they were going to take down this mystery monster.  
  
"Oh, this is impossible," Duke groaned. "We couldn't even decide where to go after this mess, so how are we going to decide how to defeat this monster?"  
  
"I'm sure that we'll think of something," Yugi replied, although he wasn't so sure that they would.  
  
"Fight duel monsters with duel monsters!"  
  
Blue, Yamimon, and Thunder Prairie appeared in the room.  
  
"I know that Yamimon and Blue are still babies," Thunder Prairie said. "And I'm hurt, but I can still fight. Just let me go up there again. You can come with me." He looked at Yugi and Seto when he said this.  
  
"Up on top of Kaiba Corp?" Yugi asked. "I dunno..."  
  
Seto blinked. "Hold on. Why is it that you only want me and Yugi to go with you?"  
  
Thunder Prairie pointed to Yugi's puzzle. "He carries the symbol of the Pharaoh. And you..." He looked up at Seto. "I know, somehow, that you can help."  
  
Yugi and Seto glanced at each other.  
  
"Please?" Thunder Prairie begged. "I know that we can do this, but I need your help."  
  
"I think it's insane," Duke said. "You don't even know what this tiger monster is!"  
  
"We can do it!" Thunder Prairie insisted.  
  
Seto thought about it. It could work, and he would do anything to ensure Mokuba's safety. He turned to Yugi. "What do you think?"  
  
Yugi gulped and nodded. "Let's do it."MWAHAHAHA!! A cliffie!! Will they triumph in their battle with Tora Warrior? Keep an eye out for chapter eleven if you want to know!  
  
Now, READ AND REVIEW!!!! Please? googly Puss-in-Boots style eyes 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Battle with Tora Warrior

Yay! This is the second to last chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu Gi Oh! (And I am pouting right now because of that.)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Battle with Tora Warrior  
  
Bring it on The Emperor's New Groove  
  
..................  
  
With sunset only thirty minutes away, Seto, Yugi, and Thunder Prairie were saying their goodbyes to their friends.  
  
"Good luck, Yug," Joey said, slapping Yugi a high-five.  
  
"Thanks, Joey," Yugi said. "You guys look after Yamimon, okay?"  
  
Mokuba clung to his brother, hugging him with all his might. "Seto, are you sure about this? Can't I go with you?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "No, Mokuba. You're still very sick."  
  
"I am not," Mokuba insisted, and then he started coughing very hard.  
  
"Yes, you are," Seto said firmly. "You have to stay here with Houdin."  
  
Mokuba hung his head sadly and wiped his eyes. "Ok, Seto. Just be careful, big brother."  
  
Thunder Prairie waved his uninjured wing. "It's time to go. See you later, dudes!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Be careful, big brother!"  
  
"Bye, Yugi!"  
  
"We're depending on you guys!!"  
  
"Yeah! Go out and save the city!"  
  
......................................  
  
Up on top of Kaiba Corp., Tora Warrior watched the sun as it began to set.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
He spread his wings and closed his eyes, waiting and focusing his power into creating another storm, this one to wipe out the humans.  
  
....................................  
  
Seto and Yugi saw what the tiger was getting ready to do as they arrived up on the tower.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Tora Warrior spun around. His eyes narrowed. "So...you humans think that you can defeat me?" He noticed Thunder Prairie, who was perched on Seto's shoulder.  
  
"You're a pet to this human? How pathetic!"  
  
Thunder Prairie looked indignant and puffed his chest out. "I'm no pet! These are my friends!"  
  
"Friends? Humans and duel monsters can never be friends. Well, it looks like I have to destroy you three before I can proceed."  
  
Thunder Prairie flapped his wings, wincing a little. Once he was airborne, he focused his power into an attack.  
  
"Ruby Storm!" Sharp ruby shards hurled towards Tora Warrior, but they bounced off of him harmlessly. Annoyed, Tora Warrior lunged at Thunder Prairie, smacking him backwards.  
  
"Tiger Claw!" The attack struck directly on Thunder Prairie's injured wing.  
  
Thunder Prairie cried out in pain, and fell from the sky, hitting the roof hard.  
  
Tora Warrior snorted. "Ha! You are no match for me, you pathetic, little..."  
  
Tora Warrior's insults were cut off as Seto kicked him away from Thunder Prairie.  
  
Tora Warrior glared at Seto. "Foolish human, you will pay for that."  
  
Thunder Prairie got up slowly, holding his injured wing. "Leave the humans alone."  
  
"Oh, like you can stop me? I will destroy them one by one and there is nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"I'll stop you!" Thunder Prairie launched attack after attack at Tora Warrior, but none worked.  
  
"Give it up!" Tora Warrior growled.  
  
"No!" Thunder Prairie jumped up, landed on Tora Warrior's head and started pecking, hard.  
  
Tora Warrior shook his head, trying to fling Thunder Prairie off.  
  
"NO!" Yugi cried, panicking. He glanced at his puzzle. 'I wish Yami was here. He'd know what to do. Puzzle, please help Thunder Prairie.'  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
Seto watched the fight anxiously. He had just met Thunder Prairie, but already he admired the creature's bravery.  
  
"Thunder Prairie! You can do it! Just think about what you need to do!" Seto called out.  
  
Thunder Prairie heard Seto. What he needed to do? He had to save the humans...his friends. He began to concentrate, focusing all of his power. Suddenly, he felt a strange burst of power. He'd never felt anything like it before.  
  
He was glowing. He was glowing with a light that was so bright, Yugi and Seto had to shield their eyes.  
  
Tora Warrior drew back in shock, his eyes widening. "What's going on?!"  
  
When the glow faded, Thunder Prairie was transformed. He was bigger, about the size of a full-grown horse, and he had for legs and huge wings. His lion-like tail swished around as he clacked his sharper beak and scuffled the ground with his sharp claws. He still wore a blue a gold bandana around his neck.  
  
"Thunder Prairie?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No. I am a Kagryph Dragon now," The new creature replied, glaring at Tora Warrior.  
  
Tora Warrior charged forward, growling.  
  
"Tiger Claw!" He swung at Kagryph Dragon's head with his sharp claws.  
  
The powerful dragon simply dodged out of the way and grabbed Tora Warrior's tail.  
  
"That will not work a second time, my bad-tempered friend," Kagryph said, flinging Tora Warrior around and around several times before letting go.  
  
Tora Warrior smashed to the ground, and then he got up, charging Kagryph again.  
  
"We finish this now," Kagryph stated, flinging his paws forward. Lightning struck Tora Warrior. He collapsed, down for the count.  
  
Tora Warrior glared at Kagryph as he disappeared. "Fool! Duel monsters could have had supreme power over both worlds, but you had to ruin everything!" With that final remark, Tora Warrior was gone.  
  
Kagryph glowed again. When the glowed faded, a battered, unconscious Thunder Prairie was revealed.  
  
"Thunder Prairie!" Seto and Yugi ran towards their friend as the sky over Domino cleared.  
  
..............................  
  
Well, that's chapter eleven! Now, R and R!! Please? 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Friends

This is it! The last chapter of my first YGO story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song at the end of this story.

Chapter Twelve: Friends

What are friends for? Harry Potter

Seto and Yugi made their way back to the museum. Seto was carrying the unconscious Thunder Prairie.

When they entered the museum, their friends and family greeted them with cheers.

Ishizu took Thunder Prairie from Seto and went off to take care of his injuries.

Seto was nearly knocked over when his brother came running over to hug him.

"Seto! You're okay!" Mokuba cried as he hugged his brother tightly.

Joey, Téa, Tristan and the others came over to Yugi and Seto, congratulating them.

"Don't thank us, thank Thunder Prairie," Yugi said.

"Yeah, he's the one who beat the tiger," Seto agreed.

"Is he gonna be okay, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, kid. Let's go see how he's doing."

Thunder Prairie was sound asleep after Ishizu had taken care of his injuries.

"He'll be sleeping for a while. The poor thing, he's exhausted," Ishizu informed Seto and Mokuba.

Mokuba looked up at his brother. "So, what are we going to name him?"

"What?" Seto asked, surprised.

"Well, if he's gonna stay with us, he needs to have a name, Seto," Mokuba replied.

"You guys had better give me a good one," a sleepy voice said.

"You're awake," Seto said.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Thunder Prairie sat up. "So, what are you gonna name me?"

"I don't know..." Seto said.

"I do!" Mokuba said excitedly. "One of my friends has a strong dog named Koda, and it fits you because you're strong too."

"Koda? Yeah, I like it! I have a name!" Koda smiled happily.

Seto, Mokuba, and the newly named Koda joined the others in a little party that they were holding to celebrate the defeat of Tora Warrior.

When Koda came into view, everyone cheered and clapped.

"Thanks for helping us!"

"Yeah, you saved the city!"

Koda was nervous as Mokuba put him on his shoulder. "Say something, Koda," He whispered.

"I...I just want to say...you guys are the nicest humans I've ever met. Thanks for being my friends," Koda said, smiling at his new friends.

Yugi and the others greeted Koda's speech with applause.

Koda smiled happily as Mokuba offered him a piece of cheese. So this is what having friends was like. He liked it.

Seto and Marik had friends now, too. It took Marik longer than Seto to make friends out of Yugi and the others. However, after what they had been through, they all became close friends.

After all, there are some things in life that can't be gone through without everyone becoming friends, and surviving a Shadow Storm and defeating a tiger monster is one of them.

End of part one

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, that's it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! Keep an eye out for chapter one of Battle City 2: The Pharaoh's Army, which should appear sometime this summer!

Now, Read and Review!


End file.
